Xiaolin Halloween
by windmaster94
Summary: What will happen when Jack thinks of a brilliant new plan that includes the whole world? read and find out.check out this story and give me some ideas if you got some Christmas, or New Years ideas! rated T in chapter three signed,windmaster94
1. Chapter 1

It was halloween night at the xiaolin temple, and the xiaolin warriors were getting on their costumes.

Kimiko was dressing up as Benzaiten, goddess of love.

Clay was dressing up as a cowboy.

Omi was dressed as grand master Dashi.

Raimundo slipped into a pitch black cloak.

Dojo went as... a dragon.

"Yo, you guys ready for some candy?" Raimundo said grinning with bag in hand.

"Yeah!" the whole temple replied.

"Then let's go!"

The whole temple thundered out to collect the sugar coated treats.

_**AT JACK SPICER'S LAIR/ BASEMENT...**_

"It's halloween and the xiaolin dragons are out collecting their little peices of sugar!" Jack screeched

"Jack! Will you stop talking to yourself and think of a plan!?" The ghost hag thundered.

"I got it! Wuya, my dissimbodied partner in evil! Here is my plan."

_**IN NEW JERSEY...**_

Raimundo and the other warriors, were hauling over twenty pounds of candy.

Just then a thunder was brewing around the entire world.

"That's weird, it's supposed to be a clear sky tonite." Raimundo said confused.

Just then a s the warriors were befuddled, a bolt of lightning pounded onto Kimiko's body.

"Kim?"

Kimiko stood up, but when she turned around, she looked as if she had spent 20 years in a graveyard.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko said deadly "I want to kill you Raimundo Pedrosa!"

The zombified Kimiko ran as fast as she can toward Raimundo.

"Wind!"

Raimundo blew Kimiko halfway to Denver.

"Sorry Kim."

When Raimundo looked back he saw thunder bolts hitting everyone he can see.

"Dang." Raimundo glared at each of the zombies. "Wudai Star- Wind!"

Raimundo flew into the sky dodging bolts of lightning while watching other innocent people becoming zombies searching for him.

"I'd hate to say this but, I need Chase Young's help."

With that, Raimundo changed directions and flew to Chase's lair.

_**AT JACK'S LAIR...**_

Jack was monitoring the wind dragon's actions.

"Run, run, where you like, for you are the only one, I wish to smite."

Jack let out a huge evil laugh and for once, Wuya joined in his laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**)!( chapter 2 #&$**

**here's the second chapter, read and review.**

**if there's anything i need to improve on, let me know...**

**anyway, here's chapter two.**

Raimundo Pedrosa flew toward Chase Young's lair, and when he got there, the door opened up as if Chase Young knew he would come.

"Young wind master, to what do I owe this unpleasant suprise?" Chase Young asked rudely with his arms crossed.

"I need your help, someone is turning everyone on earth into..."

"Zombies, yes, I know, but why, if I may ask, do you need my help, oh mighty wind dragon?"

"Dude, two things, one, I'm not a complete dragon yet, and two, if I didn't need your help, do you think I'd be on your doorstep asking your help?"

"Fine, I'll help, on one condition, you will be the one to find the mastermind behind this."

"Deal."

The heylin warrior and the xiaolin monk shook hands and flew out the door, leaving nothing but dust behind them.

"Where were you when the first person was struck ?"

"New Jersey, why?"

"Because, if it's where something happened for the first time, then I can feel where people who haven't been affected are at this moment."

"Cool ability."

"Thank you wind master."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Fine. I sense that someone hasn't been infected in..."

Before Chase Young could finish, he was transformed into an even more destructive zombified version of himself.

"Chase? You okay?"

"Yes, better in fact, I feel as if I haven't killed a wind master in over 1,000 years, why not make up for lost time?"

Zombie Young charged Raimundo without giving it any thought.

But Raimundo blasted him with wind and sent him flying away as far as the eye can see.

"Sorry Chase, actually, I'm not that sorry after all, yay for me." Raimundo laughed. "Now to put the peices together, who would want the xiaolin dragons defeated, to keep an eye on me so I don't figure out who it is, and has the brain of a zomb... Jack Spicer!"

Raimundo jetted towards Jack's house only thinking of sving his friends.

_"This is turning out to be a memorable Halloween after all, awsome! I mean, I have to save my friends, and Chase I guess."_ Raimundo thought to himself.

_**At Jack Spicer's lair...**_

"So, figured it all out did you? Well let's see if we can't make this adventure a little more fun, shall we?" Jack snickered.

Wuya then started to laugh with him insanely.

"Silence!"

"Sorry Jack."

"Whatever."

**+$# end of chpter 2 $#!**


	3. Chapter 3

**!# chapter 3 $**

Raimundo zoomed toward Jack's lair.

When he looked around, every peice of land around Jack's house was filthy with zombies, ready to kill Raimundo.

_"Wow, this place is dirtier than my room back at the temple."_ Raimundo whispered to himself. _"Don't worry Kim, I'll save you, our friends, and the whole world."_

While he was deep in thought, he was shot out of the air.

When he hit the groud zombies tackled him to the ground so he couldn't breathe.

"Get off of me!" Raimundo yelled. "I said get off! You guys are messing up my hair! And I don't like my hair touched, Wudai Wind!"

Raimundo blew the zombies halfway across the yard.

Raimundo grapped one of the zombies by the collar of their ripped shirt.

"Where is Jack Spicer you decayed roach!?"

"I shall never let Master Spicer down, so I will be a ghost by the time I rat him out."

"Whatever."

Raimundo threw the zombie away from him as he thought.

_"Okay, if Jack zombified everyone except me, that must mean that he wants me to suffer somehow, but why me?"_

Raimundo walked into Jack's lair without thinking of set traps.

_**In Jack Spicer's evil lair...**_

"So mighty wind master, come to foil my plans? Well good luck."

"Actually yeah, I guess that is why I'm here."

"Well, well, well, the greatest xiaolin dragon next to Dashi, here to beat me, what an honor."

"Jack, why zombify the whole world but me?"

"Because, Raimundo Enrique Pedrosa, your family ruined my life, and ended my parents'."

"Your parents?"

"Maybe this will jog your memory."

Jack Spicer walked to his 'evil chamber' and pulled out a golden sword with a black fire design.

"The sword."

"Yes Mr. Pedrosa, the sword, that your father used to kill my parents."

"Yo, that was your families' fault, they killed half of my family."

"Yes, but sense they didn't finish the job, I'm gonna have to finish what they didn't."

Jack Spicer pressed a button on his watch to call the zombies.

"Zombies, kill the dragon of the wind!"

The zombies charged Raimundo, he tried to clear as many as he could, but Jack Spicer pressed another button that gave the zombies suits of pure iron.

"Dang." Raimundo glared.

"Zombies, continue your attack!"

Raimundo had an even harder time, but he felt it was all over when they all pummled him to the ground.

"Ya know of all the times I've spent on the ground, you'd think that me and the ground are best friends."

Jack pressed the final button on his watch and laughed as the zombies turned into pure fire, burning Raimundo to the bone.

Raimundo screamed out of pain, but cleared his head and remembered a sacred move he learned.

"Hey Jack! Ya know what the coolest part of being the wind master is? The cool powers!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"This! WUDAI LEGENDARY STAR- WIND!!"

Raimundo did a brazillian sweep kick and blew away the zombies like they were dirt.

He was in a new wudai sillhoutte skin, only his outline color was a mix of sky blue, silver, and white, shining brightly.

"Impressive, but not as impressive as this, xiaolin dragons, attack!"

"Say what!?"

The zombified warriors appeared from nowhere, started jabbing and kicking the new powered wind master.

"Wow, best friends hitting each other, that's low Jack."

"Yes, but oh so fun to watch."

"Wind!"

"Raimundo!"

"Kim!?"

"Yes!"

Jack then blasted Kimiko, making her fall to the ground.

"Kimiko must really love you, love you enough to break my control over her."

"You filthy dog Jack! I should kill you right now, and I think I will."

"Go for it!"

"My wish is your death!"

Jack sneered as Raimundo charged him.

"Earth dragon, kill him!"

Clay Bailey punched Raimundo so hard it's like being hit by a bear.

"Howdy pardner, I'ma pound you harder than a hammer hits a nail."

"Wind!"

Raimundo made Clay fly and hit a wall.

When Raimundo looked at Kimiko and Clay's unconsious bodies, he saw that they were in human form again.

_"It seems that when I hit them with my wind powers, they turn back to normal. Interesting."_

"Next."

Omi appeared and paused as Raimundo hit him with a wind blast turning him human again like the others.

"Now for Jack."

Raimundo flew the golden sword Jack was holding toward his own hand.

When it reached his hand, he threw it at Jack's head and hit him square in the head, spreading blood everywhere.

"Sorry Jack, but the world can't handle a girly boy like yourself."

"Rai? What happened?" Kimiko said waking up.

"Nothing inportante."

"Rai, I figure now I should tell you something."

"What's that Kim?"

Raimundo was cut off by Kimiko lips connecting to his, he closed his eyes cherishing the moment.

When their lips broke apart, Raimundo and Kimiko both smiled that rare smile that really shows that their happy.

"Rai?"

"Kim."

"I love you Rai."

"I love you too Kim."

The two dragons destroyed the barrier between the elements, with their lips.

The romance between them was so intense, that actual sparks sprouted from their bodies.

"Wow now I can see the sparks between them, literally."

But Raimundo and Kimiko couldn't hear they were too busy crossing the border of love.

When they broke apart again, Raimundo was the first one to speak.

"Who needs trick or treating when you got this?"

"Not me, that's for sure." Kimiko replied happily.

Then they began to kiss again.

**THEEND OF XIAOLINHALLOWEEN... **


End file.
